Dispute Kart
by Yuna-Angel
Summary: Dans un bâtiment de congrès, après une journée de réunion, les pays se reposent tranquillement. Mais America, qui écoute aux portes, surprend une conversation entre Arthur et Marianne ou plutôt une dispute, les deux vont se séparer…..ou pas. Le T n'est pas justifié [One-shot;Hétalia/Nyotalia]


Hello tout le monde

Ce One-Shot est notre première publication et a été écrit par moi et une amie sur un coup de tête, nous nous excusons d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de langue.

Les personnages d'Hétalia ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

Couple: Angleterre (Arthur)/Nyo!France (Marianne) et France (Francis)/Nyo!England (Alice)

~~Bonne lecture à tous ~~

* * *

La réunion était terminée depuis plusieurs heures et les nations avaient tout leur temps libre pour la soirée. America décida de rejoindre Japon dans sa chambre afin de prendre sa revanche sur Wii Party et laver son honneur bafoué la veille sur le jeu des tonneaux. C'est ainsi que le blond se retrouva à marcher seul dans les couloirs, mais il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Angleterre en entendant des cris. En héros il voulut rentrer mais il se souvient de comment c'était terminé sa dernière tentative d'entrer dans la chambre de l'anglais sans permission. Il avait entendu des cris de Nyo !France et avait voulu la sauver de l'anglais. C'est ainsi qu'il était rentré en criant « I'M THE HERO » et était tombé sur une scène déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans, ce qui lui avait valu de finir avec une gifle française, un cocard anglais et une peau violette pendant une semaine made in England.

America décida alors d'écouter plus attentivement à la porte et ainsi éviter de se retrouver avec une autre couleur de peau, soit dit en passant de mauvais gout.

« -Tu devrais avoir honte c'est un coup bas ! » cria la française

« -Tu peux parler, tu me trahis avec l'ennemi TOI. » Répliqua l'anglais en haussant bien le ton

«-SI C'EST COMME ÇA JE ROMPS NOTRE ALLIANCE » Hurla-t-elle visiblement hors d'elle

Il n'en fallu pas plus à America pour décider de s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible, il ne valait mieux pas que ces deux-là l'entendent étant donné leur degrés d'énervement, et il fonça vers la chambre de France, oubliant sa revanche avec Kiku.

Il ne toqua même pas à la porte et rentra dans la chambre du français en criant « ILS VONT SE SEPARER », faisant bondir Nyo!England qui était dans les bras du français. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda l'arrivant qui était arrivé au mauvais moment et qui continuait à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui va se séparer ? » Demanda le français quelque peu mécontent.

« Arthur et Marianne !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'ils ça n'allait pas entre eux on ne m'aurait pas fait voler de la chambre. » Répliqua l'anglaise, en colère contre le comportement de son ancien protégé

« -Mais c'est vrai, je viens de les entendre se disputer violement, elle disait qu'il était un traitre et lui qu'elle était allée voir l'ennemi » dit l'américain pour prouver la véracité de ses propos et ainsi éviter un coup de balais bien placé.

Les deux plus vieux en restèrent bouche bée et se regardèrent avant d'essayer de reprendre leurs esprits. C'était à peine croyable, d'ailleurs Alice n'y croyait pas trop mais elle finit par croire l'américain qui lui avait fourni plusieurs preuves et ainsi un moyen de regagner sa chambre.

Les trois pays décidèrent de garder cette information pour eux, inutile d'informer le monde entier, Francis et Alice décidèrent de parler à leur jumeau respectif afin de les dissuader de se séparer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Francis toqua à la porte d'Angleterre sachant que ce dernier n'était pas là, il l'avait vu partir avec Alice suite à un appel urgent de leurs dirigeants. Il entendit le traditionnel « Entrez~ » de sa jumelle et ouvrit la porte la voyant faire de la couture, encore une chose qu'elle a commencé à faire après avoir commencé à fréquenter l'anglais. Il referma la porte derrière lui après l'avoir salué et s'assit sur le lit en face de son double préférant garder une certaine distance de sécurité. Il engagea alors la conversation.

« -Dis-moi Marianne, est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Arthur récemment ? »

« -Ba…heu oui » dit la française, plus concentrée sur le raccommodage du caleçon qu'elle avait entre les mains

«-Et le sujet était sérieux ? » Demanda le français, quelque peu anxieux de la réponse

« -Oui c'était très sérieux » Répondit-elle nonchalamment « Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de conseil avec Alice ? »

Francis fit les gros yeux tandis que Marianne termina la réparation du caleçon et le tendit à son jumeau.

« -Tiens j'ai fini de le raccommodé, comme ça tu pourras le montrer à ta chérie »

Il soupira avant de prendre son caleçon, murmurant un petit « Merci » et de sortir au plus vite de la chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et qu'il allait finir par changer de sujet, s'attirant ainsi une tempête anglaise.

* * *

L'appel avec les dirigeants avait fini en une longue vidéo-conférence, si longue qu'Arthur et Alice ne sortirent qu'en fin d'après-midi. C'est alors que l'anglaise décida de parler à son frère.

« Arthur, ça se passe bien avec Marianne ? »

« -Très bien, pourquoi ? » Demanda l'anglais surpris que sa jumelle aborde ce sujet

« Juste pour savoir comme ça…si vous ne vous étiez pas disputés assez violemment récemment ? »

« Oui mais pas quelque chose de très grave »

« -Mais tu ne lui a pas dit qu'elle était allée voir l'ennemi ? » Le questionna-t-elle étonnée de la réponse

« -De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'aurais pas des problèmes avec ce stupid frog par hasard ? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Alice devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate de Spain, elle bafouilla un « J'ai rien dit….au-revoir » et partis en courant, passant devant Marianne qui la regarda étonnée avant de regarder l'anglais qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse qu'elle avait posée.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice retrouva Francis et Alfred afin de leur expliquer la réaction d'Angleterre.

« -Il a tout nié en bloc. Il a fait comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais » Expliqua l'anglaise, ne tenant pas sur place et tournant en rond dans la chambre

-Je vous l'avais dit, le héros avait raison

-On a compris Alfred. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller les voir et à demander des explications sur leurs situations » Soupira le français, peu content de devoir faire ce genre de chose

Sitôt cette phrase prononcé, Alice attrapa les deux hommes par le bras et les entraina vers la chambre de l'anglais. En arrivant devant la porte ils entendirent des cris d'une assez grande force.

« - ÇA Y EST TU RECOMMENCE, TU M'AS A NOUVEAU TRAHIS » Cria l'anglais

« -MAIS C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCE »

« -MAIS PAS DU TOUT TU MENS COMME L'AUTRE FROG »

« -NE MÊLE PAS MON FRÈRE A ÇA, PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA JE ROMPS DEFINITIVEMENT NOTRE ALLIANCE »

America, n'écoutant que son courage poussa les deux autres et entra dans la chambre en criant « LE HERO VOUS DIT D'ARRÊTER ! » avant de se prendre un objet non identifié dans la tête et de finir au sol. Nyo!France et England regardèrent le blond au sol et les deux autres arrivants, surpris par cette entrée fracassante de l'américain

« -Oups…je l'ai lâché » Dit innocemment la française

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? A rentrer sans autorisation ? »

« -Je te rappelle qu'à l'origine c'est aussi MA chambre » répliqua l'anglaise qui n'a visiblement toujours pas digérer le fait de s'être fait virer de sa chambre

« -Et puis on vous a entendu crier de dehors alors on s'est inquiétés » Justifia le français ne voulant pas de conflit

« -On veux pas que vous vous sépariez ! » Cria l'américain en se relevant d'un bond

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire à en pleurer sous les yeux ronds des trois autres pays.

« -Mais arrêtez, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que vous allez rompre » déclara l'anglaise complètement perdue.

« -Mais justement, c'est ça qui est drôle, on a pas du tout l'intention de rompre » répondit Arthur entre deux rires

«-Et cette dispute…c'est pour quoi si vous vous ne séparez pas ? » Demanda le français

« -A cause de ça » dis alors Marianne en montrant la télé

Les trois pays se penchèrent et virent l'écran découpé en deux avec aux milieux de chaque partie de l'écran un kart….ils étaient en train de jouer à MARIO KART

« Et vous vous disputiez pour…. »

« Mais c'est parce qu'il triche ! » déclara la française en pointant l'anglais du doigt

« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui à lancer la première carapace bleue alors qu'on avait dit qu'elle était interdite sur le circuit Luigi » répliqua le blond aux yeux émeraudes

« Mais c'est parce que tu n'es pas gentleman, tu me boulles tout le temps et tu me fais tomber dans le vide sur la route arc-en-ciel »

Les trois autres restèrent figés devant cette annonce, tout ça c'était pour un jeu…un JEU. Alfred n'avait pas tout suivis, trop occupé à suivre les défauts tactiques des participants Francis était blasé et avait mis sa main sur son front et Alice était en train de bouillir de colère contre l'idiotie de la dispute et contre l'américain qui n'avait pas idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle se souvient de ce que lui avait dit son frère, tant qu'ils en étaient aux explications.

« -Mais Arthur, tu m'avais parlé d'une dispute, c'était à cause de ça ?

-Ho non, ça c'était à cause de….

-Enfaite on ne savait pas qui serait au-dessus » Dis innocemment Marianne

America ne compris pas et ne reçut aucune explication, Francis était encore plus blasé après cette annonce et Alice avait repris sa teinte rouge tomate. L'américain tenta une sortie discrète mais Alice le repéra et décida de lui courir après, bien décidé à lui donner une bonne leçon juste au moment où Arthur lui posa une question.

« -Au faite sœurette, tu dors ou ? »

Alice ne l'entendit pas, et même si elle l'avait entendu, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée. L'anglais regarda son rival d'Outre-Manche d'un air suspicieux.

«-Toi si tu touches à ma sœur….

-Parce que tu me touches pas toi, laisses les tranquilles » Lui répondit Marianne, prête à prendre la défense de son jumeau même si elle savait qu'il était capable de se défendre seul

« -Bon, on fait une partie ? » Demanda le français en rendant la manette à sa sœur, manette que l'américain avait prise en pleine tête

« -OUIII allez viens frangin on va se mettre ensemble contre ce tricheur »

« -Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas du jeu, 2 contre 1…..ALICE REVIENS PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE »


End file.
